


Waiting Room

by hiberniaa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Oneshot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Is Weirded Out By Humans, Sick Frisk (Undertale), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiberniaa/pseuds/hiberniaa
Summary: Frisk is unwell, and Sans has accompanied them to the doctor. The surface world is new to him. Musings ensue.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Waiting Room

Illness, Sans reflected, was nasty. No other word for it.

He unzipped his jacket and threw it over the kid- he'd seen them shivering. Humans were always shaking or leaking some liquid or other, be it sweat, mucous, tears, blood, or stars forbid, the- ugh, ew- the other stuff. Don't even get him started on human digestion. But somehow it got worse when they were sick. Oh, so much worse. Looking down at Frisk sitting listlessly on a chair in the waiting room, snot running from their nose, he decided that humans themselves were gross. All weirdly warm and squishy in one place, then hard and cold in the next place, with all those kinds of hair, with their strange voices. At least monster anatomy made sense.

There weren't any other monsters here, though, and it was sorta giving him the creeps. It wasn't like he was scared or anything; hell, most humans (and monsters with sense) were wary of _him_ , but it put him on edge. Humanity was still just as foreign to monsters as monsters were to humanity. As he watched them mill about the waiting area and the offices, hearing doors slamming and phones ringing and chatter, chatter, **chatter** , he wasn't sure he'd ever feel totally comfortable around them. Too much history there, too much conflict. Too much difference.

He shifted from his position against the doorframe of the waiting room, and strolled over to take the seat next to Frisk. The kid watched him blearily from under half-closed eyelids, and a hand snaked out from under his hoodie to sign.

"s'wrong, kiddo?"

  
_Tired_ , Frisk signed. _Don't feel good_.

  
Sans patted their arm. "i know, buddy, i know. listen, you should sleep a little. i'll call you when the doctors come, 'kay?"

  
Frisk began to cough, curling in on themself under Sans's hoodie, and he nudged them again.

"into your elbow, kid, cough into your elbow- that's it, good job," he said as the coughing fit continued. He watched them through worried sockets, his grin turning grim when the cough left Frisk wheezing and gasping for air.

 _I'm fine_ , they signed, catching his concerned expression (insofar as a smiling skeleton could look concerned), but Sans wasn't convinced.

  
"you want some water or somethin'?" he asked. The child nodded, went to get up, but Sans pushed them gently back into their seat and back under the jacket. "don't move, pal, i'll get it. stay put."

 _Okay_ , Frisk signed back, eyes already drooping closed. They sighed, succumbing finally to sleep.

Sans went to the little water cooler outside the waiting room and pulled out one of the cups. On second thought, he pulled out another- he was kinda thirsty from all the waiting around- and filled them both. Taking a sip from his cup, he felt the familiar prickle at the base of his skull. Someone was watching him. He turned his head, and sure enough, a young, nervous-looking nurse was looking at him intently. He prepared for the worst when she opened her mouth to speak, phalanges tightening around the thin plastic in his hands.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to stare," the woman stammered, "I just, I just, um. I saw you with that kid in there, and..."

"and?" he challenged.

"And it's, um, nice to see, is all. We need more families like you guys, to show people that... that we aren't so different."

"thanks, i guess, but i got a kid in there hacking up a lung, and that sure doesn't happen to monsters."

The nurse gave a shy smile. "Maybe not, but we all need someone to take care of us sometimes, right?"

Sans felt himself relax, and his grin broadened into a genuine smile. "right." Someone called the nurse from behind him.

"In a minute!" she replied, looking back at Sans. "Take care, and... see you around," she said softly, then jogged down the hall to whomever needed her.

"see you 'round," he said. Refilling his cup, he smiled to himself. It felt good to have a positive interaction with a human, for a change. 

He returned to the waiting room to see Frisk deep asleep, a trickle of drool coming from the corner of their mouth. He supressed a shudder at the sight. Yep, humans definitely were gross, Sans decided, but Frisk?

Frisk was cool, and he hoped to all the stars they'd get better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> gahh just the Concept of the familial bond between frisk and sans... beautiful. anyway, this is another short one, but i hope you liked reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> as always, lmk what you think!  
> love, hiberniaa


End file.
